memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Serbo-Croatian
Nation? We don't know for sure that there was a nation only people, and by the dialgue, it sounds like it would have been called "Serbo-croatia" rather than "Serbia" or "Croatia". -- Sulfur 23:37, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I think this article needs some editing or additional notes. Serbo-Croatians were not a nation. There was only a Serbo-Croatian language shared between Serbs and Croats. Saying Serbo-Croatians are a group is not correct in my opinion. Maybe it should say that they were people from Europe. --Igor871 (talk) 14:56, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with your reasoning; phrasing it as something like this, "Serbo-Croations are members of European peoples belonging to the Serbo-Croation language group", better fits the bill, I think...The Serbs and Croatians themselves, certainly do not consider themselves belonging to the same people/nation--Sennim (talk) 15:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Exactly. And I know this, since I'm Serb. --Igor871 (talk) 19:21, August 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::To comment on the note in the current version of the article... :::: ::::Other than a forced term called the "Serbo-Croatian language", used primarily during the time of the Second Yugoslavia, "Serbo-Croatian" was an unused word. Those who wanted to hide their nationality called themselves Yugoslavs (some of them present themselves like that to this day both inside and outside the territory of the former Yugoslavia). Malcolm Reed may be "imaginative", but whoever wrote this is too much. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 15:17, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Serbo-Croation was an unused word but Serbo-Croat *was* used. In particular it was used in terms of language - you could pick up books to learn Serbo-Croat, so called rather than Yugoslav. These days the differences between the Serbian and Croatian vernaculars has been played up, even though the main difference between them is the alphabet they use.-RayBell (talk) 18:15, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Please tell me, a native Croat, where the term "Serbo-Croat" was ever use d, and base it on some tangible evidence. I already said that the "Serbo-Croatian" word was only used for a forced construct that was intended to be the mutual language (we all know how well that went). Also, FYI, the Serbian language uses both Cyrillic and Latin alphabets. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 11:14, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I am not unsympathetic to your position. I am Scottish and do not identify with Britain. We also get called English by Americans all the time, as do Welsh people. However, I can testify "Serbo-Croat" as a linguistic term was used in English all the time into the 1980s (not after the war though). The state and state descriptor was Yugoslav or Yugoslavian (again inaccurate since Hungarian and Albanian speakers are not Slavs). ::Remember what we are talking about here is said by a fictional character from western Europe. I doubt the writer was Balkan either.-RayBell (talk) 13:43, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :::"Serbo-Croat", by its form, is a word that is "supposed" to refer to a nation, as it's a noun/demonym. But since you're Scottish, I think I see where the confusion comes from (you call one of your official languages Scots, the same as your demonym, if I'm not mistaken?). Officially speaking, Yugoslavia did state one of its official languages to be "Serbo-Croatian", but nobody really identified with that - Croats claimed to write/speak in Croatian, Serbs in Serbian. All that aside, I'm not talking about Reed's line, I'm referring to the oblivious note box at the bottom of the article, which is phrased so that it hints to a Serbo-Croatian nation that never existed. http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/cnc/images/0/04/PW_Signature_Nod_Emblem.png Sheldonist (yell!) 15:47, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Background Info? I don't see how the background information about the names of alien races is relevant to the article. Perhaps it could be mentioned on the page of the alien race mentioned. Also, do we know that is true for a fact, or is it simply a coincidence? 31dot 23:55, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :Many things are named after real-world objects. The proper place to refer to that, in my opinion, is at the pages of the fictional things. So yeah, I agree with you. After all, this article is about 'Serbo-Croatians', and not about Yugoslavia or Serbo-Croatia or New-Zealand. -- Harry ''talk'' 00:04, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::I agree, but I was leaving as much information there as I could for the moment. I think that it may be mentioned on the race's page already, but I'm not totally certain at the moment (read: I haven't checked :) ). And no, we don't know, thus the "may be named" comment. -- Sulfur 00:05, 14 July 2007 (UTC)